


The Secret History

by Rootcx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cutting, F/F, First Meetings, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootcx/pseuds/Rootcx
Summary: First meeting: Kara finds Lena self-harming in the school bathroom and decides to help
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	The Secret History

Lena drew the small blade over the soft skin of her forearm. It was one of those tiny ones that you can get out of a pencil sharpener. Shifting her position on the school’s bathroom floor, resting her arm on the open toilet seat, Lena once again positioned the blade to her skin and quickly dragged it across her flesh. Just as she did so she heard two girls walk in. Fuck. She had hardly let that word sink in before the door to the bathroom that she was in was yanked open. She forgot to lock the damn door. Lena quickly covered up the fresh wounds with her sleeve and stood up, not looking the girl in the eye.

“Lena..” The young Luthor did not know this girl, a pretty blonde with glasses, but of course, she knew who she was. Lena finally shifted her gaze to look the girl in the face. She, on the other hand, was staring right at Lena’s arm. Lena quickly looked down at her arm. It had visibly bled through. Several red staines were forming on her shirt.

“Shit.” Was all Lena could get out as she pressed her hand over the blood trying to shield it from this pretty blonde still standing in the doorway. 

The other girl had up until this point stood entirely still, most likely contemplating what the best action to take would be but now it seems she’d made up her mind. “Alex get some bandages from the nurse’s office.” And with those words she closed the door, locking herself inside with the young Luthor. There was nothing to do, she’s already seen everything. 

Lena looked down at her arm, as she felt her eyes well up with tears. 

“Hey,” The blonde lifted up the brunettes chin with her hand then lightly wiped away her tears. “You’re going to be fine. It may not be today, or tomorrow, or the day after that but I promise your day will come.” After saying that she looked and took a light grip on Lena’s hand, squeezing lightly. “I’m Kara Danvers, I’m here to help you if that would be okay?” Lena contemplated for a moment, then nodded. “Can I have a look? Alex will be back with the bandages soon.”

Lena hesitated but then nodded again and removed her hand covering the bloodstain. The palm o her hand and fingers had a prominent stain of red and Lena let it fall to her side. Kara very gently hitched the sleeve of Lena’s grey shirt up. 

Lena was ready for the disgust to cover Kara’s face. For her to make some snide remarks about ‘how could she do this to herself’ or how ‘she’s ruining her body and was being selfish’. But those words did not come. Nor was there a single hint of revolt on the blonde’s face. All that Lena could see was kindness and care as Kara exposed the fresh cuts. Lena was stunned. This girl was nothing like her family, nothing like her peers. It made tears well up in her eyes for a second time, Lena couldn’t stop the tears no matter how hard she tried. 

Kara took some toilet paper and pressed it against Lena’s bloodied skin. “Do you still have the blade?” She asked. Lena hesitated as she exposed the tiny blade that she had clutched in her hand. “Can I have it?” Kara asked, extending her hand.  
Lena hesitated, then shook her head. She wasn’t ready to give up that small ounce of control the blade gave her. 

Kara didn’t pressure her which Lena was incredibly grateful for. “Okay. I understand. I’ll give you my number later, in case you ever want to talk. I’ll always be here for you.”

There was a gentle rap at the door. Kara turned around and unlocked the bathroom door and opened it just a smidge. A hand stuck through holding fresh bandages and gauze. “I’ll be right outside if you need me,” Alex said, then she closed the door. 

Kara turned to Lena once again with a reassuring smile on her face. “Is it okay if I dress the wounds?” 

Lena wiped her tears with the sleeve of her other arm and nodded. What was it with this girl that she was letting her do this to her? Normally Lena shy away from any help that was offered or kindness shown. It baffled her how she didn’t shut the door the moment she saw Kara in the doorway. It could be because she really did need help. She had no way to dress the wounds herself. So she nodded and Kara moved forward. 

Kara’s hands were so gentle as she dressed the angry red lines on Lena’s arm. When she was done Kara took the bandaged arm in her hands, leaned down and kissed it. “See, all better.” She gave the brunette a faint smile and let go of Lena’s arm. Lena couldn’t help but give the blonde a faint smile back. One of gratitude. 

Lena swiftly tugged down her sleeve over the bandages and they both exited the bathroom. 

Alex, who had been waiting outside, avoided Lena’s gaze and in a way, Lena was grateful for that. She didn’t want any pitiful glances from anybody. 

“Here, you can borrow my sweatshirt to cover up the stain.” Lena was about to protest but Kara beat her to it. “I insist, besides you can give it back to me tomorrow.” Lena relented and took the blue sweatshirt from Kara’s hands.

All three girls made their way up the stairs to the main hallway which was bustling with teens trying to get to their respective classes. Lena felt so small at that moment. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Here’s my number, call it anytime. Are you going to be okay?” Kara’s kind eyes met Lena’s. 

Lena felt herself get lost in Kara’s sea-blue eyes, She almost forgot why she was anxious in the first place. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Well, I’ll see you around, Lena Luthor.” Kara turned with a smile and walked away.

“See you around, Kara Danvers.” The young Luthor said to herself, her smile mirroring the blondes. 

……………….

Lena lay on the sofa, her head resting in her wife’s lap. Kara gazed lovingly at the brunette as she played with her hair.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Kara asked. Never stopping with the continues motions through her Lena’s hair. 

Lena lifted her arm up to her face and stared at the faint scars that resided there. Lifting her other arm she gently ran her finger over the length of her forearm. “I remember.” 

Kara took a gentle hand and wrapped it around Lena’s wrist, then she guided Lena’s scarred arm to her lips and softly kissed it, once, then twice. 

“I still remember what you said,” Lena began, “you said ‘it may not be today, or tomorrow, or the day after that but I promise your day will come’” Lena sat up, staring meaningfully into Kara’s eyes. “My day began when I met you.” 

Kara could feel her cheeks reddening and her eyes filled with tears. “Oh, Lena.” Kara reached out and caressed the other woman’s cheek. “I love you, so, so much.” 

Lena leaned in for a kiss, as their lips met she let out a content sigh. As they separated Lena put a hand over Kara’s. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fanfiction is better than traditional therapy I gotta say


End file.
